Bottleneck
European Alliance United States |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Clear the Epsilon presence in the Isles of Scilly Make way for the Paradox Engine's escape with the survivors from London aboard |goal2 = Shoot down the Paradox Engine and the Allied survivors |commanders1 = * Allied Commander * Unknown Allied commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Paradox Engine * A squadron of Chrono Legionnaires * Allied navy and air forces |forces2 = * Standard PsiCorps and Russian ground and air forces (includng several Gehenna Platforms) * Epsilon and Soviet standard navy |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Medium |music = Virtual Control (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Bottleneck is the fifth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Things could not be worse, Commander. While you were away on the mission, Yuri's army launched an invasion of London. His forces managed to infiltrate the Fortress from the inside, and at that point we had no choice but to prematurely activate the Paradox Engine. While it was initially going to make its maiden voyage for Moscow to end the Soviet regime, with the collapse of their dominion at PsiCorps hands, it's unlikely that making our way there would bear any fruit, and for the time being we have no idea where Yuri's primary headquarters is nor what he's planning for the Russian capital. For now, all we can do is move to open waters where we'll have a better chance of survival, thanks to the technology we now possess. While a significant bulk of our army is now part of the expedition force, the remainder of it is still holding their own in the defense of England, but they won't last much longer. Once the defense fails, the expedition force will be all that is left of the army. Assuming that Yuri is the one currently holding the MIDAS, it's very likely that, once the Gladius System falls, Yuri will fire it at either the remainder of the London Fortress, or the expedition force itself. If that happens, we're doomed, but we must push forward. The Paradox Engine will be crossing the Isles of Scilly soon, and Yuri has an anti-air blockade set up to take it down. A group of elite commandos, the "Chrono Legion", will be arriving there. Make use of them to secure the islands before the Engine arrives. Objective 1: Secure the islands before the London survivors arrive. Objective 2: Defend the convoy until it leaves the area. Objective 3: Destroy the PsiCorps forces chasing after the convoy. Events The Chrono Legion arrives Shortly after overlooking the Isles of Scilly, the 'Chrono Legion', consisting of Chrono Legionnaires, arrives on the isles. As the London survivors draw near, the Legionnaires dispersed to simultaneously take down the heavy anti-aircraft defenses in the isles, particularly the Gehenna Platforms that will specifically target the Paradox Engine once it has arrived. However, they are protected by patrolling Epsilon forces, so the operation was not taken lightly. The Paradox Engine arrives Moments after clearing the Isles of hostile Gehenna's, the Paradox Engine arrives, being escorted by a third of the Allied Navy. A squadron of Harriers scouted the way ahead, revealing the positions of the Epsilon navy. Additional aerial reinforcements including Warhawks and Rocketeers arrived from the north and south of the Paradox Engine's position to engage with the rest of the enemy forces. Although they arrived in groups after groups, the Allied Destroyers and Dolphins made quick work of enemy Piranhas while the Aegis cruisers, Battleships and Aircraft carriers escorted the Engine from a closer range. Destroying enemy forces After the Paradox Engine made its way away from the Isles of Scilly, it initiated a time freeze, which helped the Allied navy clear the Isles of enemy forces that may have followed and destroyed the Engine. The rest of the Allied forces were able to catch up with the Paradox Engine shortly after securing the Isles. Aftermath The Allies had managed to successfully defend the Paradox Engine as it escaped from the United Kingdom. However, not all is well. Because of the premature launch, and having to use the time stop twice in order to destroy Epsilon forces, the battery was nearly drained. Power levels all throughout the ship were beginning to drop. Their first priority was to locate a good source of power to help the Engine to recover. After some searching, they managed to find a suitable place that was guarded by an Epsilon base... Difficulty changes Easy * Some units that more than on Normal difficulty that guard the Gehenna Platforms will be removed. * The number of Piranha Minisub are the least in this difficulty. * 4 more Chrono Legionnaires will be sent after a while. * No Invaders and Wolfhounds will appear. Normal * Some units that guard the Gehenna Platforms will be removed. * A Terror Drone is stationed in the west island with 3 Gehenna Platforms. * An Epsilon Elite is stationed in the south island with 2 Tech SAM Bunkers. * 2 more Chrono Legionnaires will be sent after a while. * Several Invaders will patrol the islands, but will not pursue the Chrono Legionnaires when out of range. Mental * A Terror Drone is stationed in the west island with 3 Gehenna Platforms. * An Epsilon Elite is stationed in the south island with 2 Tech SAM Bunkers. * The number of Piranha Minisub are the most numerous in this difficulty. * Several Invaders that more than on Normal difficulty will patrol the islands, but will not pursue the Chrono Legionnaires when out of range. Trivia * The other Allied Commander's arsenal is based off of flying units and Destroyers, mainly Thor Gunships, Warhawks and Rocketeers. * The music used in the later stages of gameplay is Stranded in Space (Alternative link) by XJMatt. * The quote "Many Harrier pilots died to bring us this information" after a Harrier squadron scouted the path ahead for the London survivors is a reference to a similar quote in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. zh:瓶颈 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions